El legado de los cuervos
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: En una noche fría y oscura de verano,la cual parecía mas una noche de invierno el ladrón Shifty encontrara algo que cambiara por completo su vida y la de su hermano,viéndose obligado a tomar las decisiones mas difíciles pero descubrirá que no es tan fácil como pensó ni como le decía Lifty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta historia es algo triste y desconozco como acabara. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

… **...**

 **Capitulo 1 El hijo de los cuervos.**

En el atardecer mas oscuro y frío de aquel verano,siendo ocasionado por unas nubes de tormenta,la gente se preguntaba porque tan cambio repentino del clima pues cualquiera podría jurar que parecía mas otoño tirando para invierno que no en pleno verano como se encontraban. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad se vieron obligados a irse a sus casas pues no tenían ropa de invierno y aquella noche necesitarían al menos una manta. A medida que llegaba la noche el frío se fue intensificando,cada vez había menos personas por las calles tanto que pronto las calles parecieron desérticas,incluso las tiendas cerraron antes de tiempo como si estuvieran en horario de invierno.

Andaba por las calles principales sin preocupación alguna a ser perseguido por la policía ni por el superheroe,quien de seguro estaría en su casa tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. Se había abrigado antes de salir del apartamento en el cual vivía junto con su hermano Lifty,quien hubiese imaginado que en pleno verano se vería obligado a usar su gabardina y su bufanda de rayas negras y verde oscuro. Se podía respirar paz por las calles,tal vez demasiada paz como la tranquilidad del mar antes de venir una fuerte tormenta. Pero sin duda esa paz era lo mejor de la noche,nadie que le molestara pudiendo disfrutar de un agradable paseo nocturno en el cual maquinaba y seleccionaba las tiendas que robaría poco después.

Después de estar caminando una hora en la oscuridad y en el frío de la noche era el momento de volver a casa,prepararía todo para salir a robar esa misma noche,tenia que aprovechar junto con su hermano Lifty que los habitantes de la ciudad se retirasen antes a sus casa. Pronto salio de sus pensamientos,habría jurado haber escuchado un pequeño llanto,pero eso era imposible,nadie en su sano juicio saldría a la calle con el temporal que se estaba avecinando,ademas que a esas horas todos los niños estarían acostados en sus camas. Ignorando aquello de seguro que su cerebro le jugo una mala pasada.

El viento se volvió mas frío pero también mas húmedo anunciando que pronto comenzaría a llover ya que hasta se podía respirar el olor de la lluvia. Aun así aquel viento no solo transportaba el mensaje de la naturaleza avisando de la lluvia sino que también aquel llanto lleno de dolor y tristeza. Un llanto que llego al interior del corazón frío de Shifty.

Había intentado ignorarlo pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía y no solo era la curiosidad que le había despertado. Su razón le decía que de seguro era algún niño en alguna casa o apartamento que se habría despertado por algún motivo sin importancia,mas su corazón y instinto le decían que fuera a comprobarlo. Sumergiéndose en las oscuridades de los callejones guiándose por el llanto transportado por el viento,notando como pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo mojando el suelo que pisaba,al menos tuvo la suerte de que no lloviese fuerte. Acelerando el paso pues el llanto se había vuelto mas intenso¿es que nadie escuchaba aquel sollozo?Tendría serias palabras con la persona responsable de aquel crío,por no darle la atención que requiere e ignorarlo.

Parándose de golpe al ver que el lloriqueo provenía de una caja de cartón,¿En serio?no se podía creer que el sonido viniera de la caja,la cual estaba en el peor callejón de la ciudad y no era por los maleantes,sino porque ahí solía a ver ratas aunque en noches así lluviosas lo que mas había eran cuervos,los cuales estaban posados en las cuerdas donde la gente de esas casas tendían,también había en los montones de basura intentando pillar algo de comer,lo extraño es que ignoraban por completo aquella caja. Tragando algo de saliva,no le daban miedo los cuervos pero si escucho historias o mas bien creencias en donde los cuervos solo traían mala suerte o incluso la muerte. Se asusto al oír a uno de los cuervos el cual se poso en un borde de la caja,aquello hizo que se le pusiera toda la piel de punta y que su corazón latiese todo lo rápido que podía.

-Puto pajarraco...-Mirando al animal con el ceño fruncido,no le iba a golpear porque sino sabia que todos los cuervos le atacarían pero ganas no le faltaban.

Vigilando de reojo a aquel cuervo posado en la caja,mas que nada porque no quería llevarse un picotazo o ser atacado por el animal si llegaba a pensar que le estaba quitando algo. Apartando con suavidad una manta sucia que había dentro de la caja,sorprendiéndose al ver una cara de un bebe que lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían,alzando la mirada intentando encontrar los padres del bebe pero no había nadie en aquel callejón.¿Como osaban abandonarlo a su suerte?Dios como odiaba a la gente de esa maldita ciudad que solo les interesaba su bienestar. La manta estaba mojada por lo que opto a quitársela al bebe,que hizo que llorase mas pero luego se lo agradecería ya que lo envolvió en su gabardina cuidadosamente y tapándolo para evitar que se mojara aun mas y se enfriara.

-Tranquilo chiquitín...ya paso todo,ya veras como ahora vas a estar bien.-Dijo Shifty en un tono suave como el que usaban las madres para calmar a sus hijos. De seguro que cualquiera que viese en ese momento al ladrón pensaría que estaba alucinando o algo por estilo.

El cuervo miraba con atención a aquella persona con sombrero,emitiendo de nuevo aquel chirrido que se denominaba graznido. No tardo en echar el vuelo y los demás lo siguieron marchándose de aquel callejón oscuro. Miraba como aquellas aves negras como el petroleo se marchaban volando,aquello fue lo mas raro que había visto en su vida y de seguro que cuando lo contase nadie le creería llamándole exagerado. Marchándose con aquel pequeño ser que sostenía en brazos aunque haría alguna que otra parada para robar todo lo que necesitara el bebe,sobretodo le robaría ropa,unos pañales montones de ellos y un montón de botes de papilla ya que de seguro que su hermano Lifty también comería,como si no le viera venir.

No fue tarea fácil robar junto con el pequeño pero finalmente lo había logrado,cargando con un montón de bolsas y una mochila en su espalda cargada a mas no poder que en cualquier momento parecía que fuera a explotar,como si de una bomba de relojería se tratara. Ahora a ver como se tomaba su hermano gemelo lo del nuevo habitante que tendrían en el hogar,al menos hasta que supiera que hacer con el. No lo dejaría con alguien cualquiera,tenia que pensar detenidamente sobre ello y dejarle en la casa donde mejor calidad de vida tuviese,mientras pensaba iba andando de vuelta al apartamento. El pequeño se portaba bien y ahora estaba dormido profundamente como si nada pudiese perturbar su sueño,solo había un problema y era que se le estaba quedando dormido el brazo con el que lo estaba cargando,tenia que acelerar el paso antes que alguna desgracia ocurriese.

En cuestión de minutos finalmente llego al apartamento,pateando la puerta como si estuviera llamando con las manos. Rezaba para que su gemelo estuviera y para que el pequeño no despertara por el ruido ya que no viviría en un sitio tranquilo,en aquel apartamento se podía oír lo de la calle y callejones que básicamente eran disparos,policía,personas manteniendo relaciones sexuales a cambio de dinero,...eso sin mencionar a los del piso de arriba que solían discutir y se podía escuchar muchas veces como el hombre estando borracho pegaba o abusaba de su mujer. No era un buen lugar para criar al pequeño que tenia en brazos y era muy consciente de ello,al menos que ese bebe tuviera lo que ni su hermano ni él pudieron tener.

Abrió la puerta tan pronto salio de la ducha,si era su hermano mayor Shifty que se esperase sino que hubiese cogido las llaves de casa. Algún día dormiría en el pasillo,así aprendería que no era su criado personal,tendría que grabar como su hermano recibía tal castigo pues sin duda seria digno de ver. Al abrir la puerta y ver a su hermano tan cargado frunció su ceño¿como se atrevía ir a robar sin el?Eran socios,esperando que no se le hubiese vuelto a meter la tontería en su cabeza de que tenia que estudiar y que mientras él seguiría robando para pagar matricula y materiales escolares. Pero pronto salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar un pequeño llanto y al bajar la mirada vio aquel pequeño ser envuelto en la gabardina de su hermano.  
-¡Joder!¿¡Shifty que has hecho!?.-Pregunto alarmado Lifty quien pensaba que lo había secuestrado.

-Déjame pasar estúpido,que este pequeño pesa.-Contestando molesto pasando y medio empujando a su hermano para dejar las cosas en la cocina y poder calmar al pequeño sin saber que le pasaba.

Siguiendo a su hermano ayudándolo con las bolsas pero le sorprendía que Shifty se refiriera al bebe como pequeño cuando de normal solía decir a los niños como "cosas".Ahora pensaba que cierto científico había echo experimentos con su hermano durante todo el día y bueno...había nacido eso.-¿De quien es?¿Lo has secuestrado o es tuyo?-Se quedo pensando con la ultima pregunta.-No...tuyo no puede ser,nunca te he visto con una mujer.-

Aborreciendo le que su hermano preguntara que si era suyo,era evidente que no porque ni si quiera se parecían en lo mas mínimo ya que el pequeño tenia el pelo negro como el carbón,y sus ojos eran algo peculiares pues eran color azul verdoso pero en la oscuridad se veían de color ámbar.-No es mio,no lo he secuestrado y ni puta idea de quien es.¿Me vas ayudar o no?-Preguntando algo molesto.

-Cla...claro que te ayudo.-Cargando al bebe intentando le calmar.-Sssh... tranquilo... eem¿como se llama?-Meciendo al bebe con suavidad.

Sacando ropa y pañales para el pequeño.-Ponle esto,voy a darle de comer.-Ignorando a su hermano para hacerle la papilla al pequeño ya que solo era calentarlo.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo obedeciendo a su hermano pero porque no quería oírle gritar y que luego el bebe se pusiera a berrear como si fuera el fin del mundo. Poniéndole primero el pañal siguiendo su instinto porque no tenia ni idea de esas cosas,solo vio una vez en un documental como una mujer daba a luz,algo asqueroso,y después los médicos lo lavaban con agua calentita y le ponían un pañal pero esa parte no se veía muy bien. Ponerle la ropa fue mas fácil,era como vestir muñecos ademas que el chiquitín pareció calmarse.  
Vigilando a su hermano que le pusiera bien el pañal al pequeño,no sabia porque se había imaginado que su hermano le pondría al bebe en la cabeza el pañal,sonriendo con suavidad al ver que Lifty se estaba manejando bien con el pequeño. Sacando la papilla y comprobando que no estuviera muy caliente,lo que menos quería era oír un llanto de dolor. Yendo junto con su hermano para cargar al bebe con suavidad y sentarse junto con el para darle de comer la papilla,la cual pareció pillar con buena gana.  
-Tenias hambre¿eh?-Riendo entre dientes al ver como se comía la papilla.

Le sorprendió ver como Shifty se colocaba a ese niño encima de su pierna y que le diese de comer con ese cariño,no parecía su hermano al menos no como lo conocía.-¿Como se llama?-Preguntando de nuevo al ver que Shifty estaba mas calmado.

-No tiene nombre...-Suspirando pesadamente mirando con tristeza al bebe,besando le la cabecita como lo haría una madre con su hijo. Comenzando le a explicar a su hermano como se encontró al pequeño ser que ahora tenia encima de sus piernas comiendo,y también le contó lo de los cuervos ya que le pareció algo curioso y digno de contar.

Escuchando a su hermano,no le hacia mucha gracia el bebe mas que nada porque era una inmensa responsabilidad y siendo sinceros ellos de responsables eran un cero a la izquierda. Lo de los cuervos ya le dio algo de miedo,a saber si esa criatura era hijo del diablo o de algún ser demoníaco.-¿Es seguro tenerlo con nosotros?...Lo pregunto porque ya sabes lo que dicen de los cuervos y que no tocaran al niño no puede ser buen presagio...-

Mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido ante tal pregunta.-Créeme de mal presagio no tiene nada,diría que da hasta buena suerte. Mira todo lo que he podido robar sin ser pillado.-Señalando la mochila que aun seguía cargada y las bolsas vacías que habían contenido las cosas que guardo.-Ni si quiera sonaron las alarmas de la tienda de bebes y te puedo asegurar que este pequeño fue de lo menos sigiloso.

Torciendo un poco su labio oyendo a su hermano,cierto era que en su vida habían podido robar tanto y salir tan ilesos,pero la noche fría y oscura había ayudado de eso no cabía duda.-Esta bien...-Viendo que Shifty parecía haberse encariñado con aquella criaturita.-¿Como le llamaremos?Dudo que llamarlo bebe,pequeño,chiquitín,niño,etc sea lo correcto...-

Escuchando a su hermano pensando detenidamente mientras le terminaba de dar de comer al bebe.-Pues...tendría que ser algo relacionado con los cuervos...o con la suerte.-Limpiando con cuidado la carita del pequeño cuando termino de comer y se empezaba a quedar de nuevo dormidito. Era normal que estuviera cansado y era todo un milagro que estuviera tan bien después de lo que tuvo que pasar.

Le parecía mas que extraño ver comportarse así a su hermano gemelo,en verdad parecía que lo hubiesen clonado o cambiado por otro,como en las películas de ciencia ficción que las personas eran abducidas por alienigenas y volvían super mega cambiados en cuanto a personalidad.-Mmmm...-Pensando concentrado buscando algún nombre en su mente.-¿Qué te parece:Raven,el legado de los cuervos?-Pregunto Lifty.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre,sonriendo ampliamente.-Que gran nombre,Lifty. Eres un genio.-Alagando a su hermano algo que no hacia de normal. Mirando al pequeño dándole un besito esquimal suavemente.-Te llamaras,Raven.-Comenzando le a acunar ya que ahora solo quedaba una ultima decisión por hoy¿donde dormiría?No tenían una cuna para tenerlo,ademas desconocía cuanto tiempo se quedarían con Raven,pero algo dentro de él le decía que se lo tenia que quedar porque sino seria igual que el bastardo o la bastarda que lo dejo en la calle.

Aun seguía como en shock tras escuchar a su hermano,aquello estaba siendo demasiado raro para solo un día. Se fue a la cama sin mencionar palabra alguna,sabiendo que su hermano Shifty no tendría problema alguno con Raven porque siendo sinceros se manejaba bastante bien con los bebes.

No le iba a pedir a su hermano nada mas,era su responsabilidad y cuidaría de Raven lo mejor posible. Acunándolo con suavidad tarareando una nana que le cantaba a su hermano cuando estaban en la calle y debían dormir haciendo turnos para que nadie les robara y también para evitar mordeduras de ratas o de algún otro animal. Seguía pensando en el bastardo que se había atrevido abandonarlo en la calle como si fuera un animal,dejándolo a su suerte y a merced de la muerte,porque eso era lo que hubiese pasado si no se lo hubiese llevado. En cierta manera sentía que Raven y él no eran tan diferentes,ambos abandonados por sus padres porque no les querían.¿Pero como no podían querer a este pequeño que se portaba tan bien?Andando hacia su cuarto en donde le dejo con suavidad en la cama,dormiría con él hasta que lograse pensar en algo mejor,tapándolo con mucho cuidado y por primera vez subiendo la persiana de la ventana de su cuarto para que si Raven despertara pudiese ver la luna y las estrellas. Pues incluso en la mas oscura noche siempre habría por muy pequeño que fuera algo de luz.

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿A quien le dará Shifty al pequeño Raven?¿O se quedara al bebe? Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski.  
Pdt: Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo mas hoy me anime a subirla,espero que la disfruten. _

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta historia es algo triste y desconozco como acabara. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…  
** **Capitulo 2 La tristeza del cuervo**

Hacia una semana que el pequeño Raven vivía bajo el cuidado de Shifty y aunque solo tuviera un peluche,con forma de mapache de color verde y con un sombrero,como juguete vivía feliz. Comida no le faltaba,todos los días comía tres veces al día puede que cuatro si le entraba mas hambre entre la comida y la cena,pero los hermanos ladrones no podían asegurar que siempre fuera así...la vida de ladrón no era un camino de rosas precisamente,de echo muchas veces tanto Lifty como Shifty se habían quedado sin probar bocado alguno durante casi una semana,un adulto podía soportarlo a duras penas pero un niño estaba claro que sufriría mucho.

Estaba con el pequeño jugando con él,usando aquel peluche como si de una marioneta se tratara,haciendo como si robara un móvil con agilidad y de forma sigilosa logrando salirse con la suya sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de ello. No era muy buena idea enseñarle esas cosas a Raven pero tampoco sabia de que otra forma entretenerlo siendo que era lo único que conocía de la vida. Ademas al pequeño le hacia gracia pues su risa inundaba el salón del apartamento,dejaba que abrazara al peluche y jugara con él en muchas ocasiones aunque mas bien parecía que se lo iba a comer. Riendo levemente al ver como de nuevo su pequeño diamante en bruto intentaba comerse al mapache y como señalaba los ojitos del peluche. Pero tenia en todo momento presente que debía encontrarle un hogar mejor,un hogar en donde no le faltara de nada pero por otra parte se le rompía el corazón al pensar sobre eso,inundando le una gran tristeza. Sin mencionar que la idea de quedárselo y criarlo como si fuera su propio hijo se le hacia cada vez mas tentadora,Raven le había conquistado el corazón y le daba en cierto modo sentido a su vida.

Observaba como su hermano gemelo jugaba con el niño,percatándose que lo cuidaba como si fuera oro en paño y de alguna forma eso le hacia feliz,sin mencionar que Shifty estaba de muy buen humor. Parecía que se lo hubiesen cambiado por otro porque incluso retomo las tareas del hogar a pesar de que no era su turno de limpieza,incluso a pesar de que robasen con éxito y estuvieran reventados de cansancio su hermano se las apañaba maravillosamente cuidando del pequeño y de la casa. Por esa misma razón le iba a resultar muy duro lo que le tenia que decirle a Shifty,no quería arrebatar le esa felicidad pero no podían quedarse con Raven. No podían darle una "buena" educación,seria insultado y le mirarían mal por la calle si le veían con ellos,la comida era lo de menos siempre podían robar alguna pequeña fruta pero ni si quiera los demás niños se le acercarían y es que las personas podían ser realmente crueles. Por eso era mejor darlo en adopción,llevarle a un hogar que le dieran lo que ellos no podían darle.  
-Shifty...tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Lifty en un tono triste pues aquello le iba a costar mas de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar.

Mirando a su hermano preocupado al escucharle hablar con aquel tono de voz.-¿Que pasa Lifty?.-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá mientras Raven jugaba con el peluche.

-No puedes quedarte con Raven...-Hablando directamente a su hermano pues no se le daba bien dar rodeos.-Él se merece algo mejor...y sabes a lo que me refiero...sé que le has cogido mucho cariño incluso pareces otro...pero...-

Escuchando a su hermano sabiendo perfectamente que aquellas palabras le estaba costando decirlas. Poniendo una mano en la pierna de Lifty.-Lo sé...tranquilo,esta noche lo dejare en el orfanato...-Mirando al pequeño sonriendo le con tristeza.

Se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano sobretodo porque quería llevarlo a un orfanato y aun recordaba como Shifty fue vendido a uno por sus padres biológicos,aquel orfanato era un infierno por lo poco que le contó su hermano,abusos a menores,palizas...-¿Estas seguro de querer llevarlo a un orfanato?...-

Asintiendo con la cabeza respirando profundamente sintiendo su corazón comprimido como si se lo estuvieran apretando en un puño.-Ese orfanato recibe grandiosas donaciones de Russell...todos los niños que han estado ahí han ido a universidad o tienen un trabajo fijo...creo que no hay lugar mejor para Raven...-

Escuchando con atención a Shifty conocía de ese orfanato era el único bueno en toda la ciudad pero también el mas alejado.-¿Querrás que te acompañe?-Preguntando preocupado por su hermano sabiendo que de seguro se le haría difícil porque parecía que ya no tenia esa frialdad que se alojaba en su corazón.

Negando con la cabeza cogiendo al bebe en brazos,sonriendo le con tristeza aquel iba a ser el ultimo día que iban a estar juntos y sentía como se estaba derrumbando por dentro,como si le rompieran el corazón en mil pedazos y eso solo le había pasado un par de veces. Siempre había tratado a las personas con frialdad incluso se podría añadir que de forma cruel y mal educada,pero Raven...le consideraba como si fuera su propio hijo,ademas que sentía cierto parecido porque tanto sus padres como los suyos no les querían. Llevándole a la cocina para darle su papilla,el día se le iba hacer eterno porque con cada segundo que pasaba se encontraba peor y no quería que su hermano le acompañara porque...bueno no quería que le viese tan mal emocionalmente.

La actitud de Shifty había cambiado drásticamente y eso se notaba de lejos,tal vez no debería haber abierto la boca pero era lo mejor para el pequeño. No le agradaba la idea de que su hermano fuera solo pero no pensaba insistir le, ademas se empezaba a sentir raro por dentro y desconocía que sentimiento era ese pero no le gustaba,era desagradable. Dejaría que Shifty disfrutara todo el día con Raven y lo mejor era retirarse e ir a intentar conseguir dinero a algún sitio o beber algo de alcohol para ahogar ese sentimiento que le hacia sentir un nudo en la garganta.

El día estaba dando a su fin dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche en donde un manto estrellado se alzaba iluminando con levedad las esperanzas de aquellos que miraban al cielo nocturno. Pero no era así para Shifty para él esa noche era la mas triste de todas,la mas oscura que nadie podría imaginarse nunca,a lo largo del día se había intentado mentalizar de que era lo mejor para Raven estar en aquel orfanato. Aun así se le estaba haciendo casi imposible avanzar por los callejones con el pequeño en brazos,cada paso se volvía mas pesado como si en sus piernas le hubieran puesto cadenas y se viera obligado a arrastrar una gran carga. Mirando la cara de Raven,él cual dormía ajeno a lo que pasaría y se reflejaba tranquilidad y paz como si nadie ni nada pudiese perturbar aquel hermoso sueño. Le echaría de menos de eso no cabía duda y su único consuelo era que podría verle crecer en la lejanía,manteniéndose oculto en las sombras para que nunca sepa de él.

El orfanato se encontraba algo lejos de donde vivía pero no pasaba nada, le llevaría costara lo que costara a ese nuevo hogar en donde rezaba que lo acogerían,no había cogido la furgoneta porque cierto hermano se la había llevado aunque pensándolo era mejor así porque podía pasar mas tiempo con Raven¿Qué debería decirle?¿Se acordaría de él?...Alzando la mirada viendo ya el orfanato,en realidad era un faro con una casa que se había vuelto en un orfanato pero mientras su pequeño estuviese bien y no le faltara de nada,no le importaba el estilo de aquel lugar. Ademas se notaba a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación que proporcionaban las farolas que tenia un amplio jardín. Acercándose en completo sigilo esperando que nadie le viese,no quería despertar al bebe ademas incluso había escrito una pequeña carta en donde ponía el nombre del niño y el porque no podía quedárselo,no era hábil con las palabras de echo era un negado pero había intentado escribir lo mejor posible unas palabras para Raven.

Dejando un cojín bastante grande enfrente de la puerta del orfanato,acomodando al pequeño lo mejor posible y arropándole por ultima vez. Intentaba contener las lagrimas pues notaba como sus ojos estaban acuosos incluso juraría que le picaban con levedad al no estar acostumbrado a llorar,pero no solo eran sus ojos sino también un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba respirar y su corazón latiendo de una forma que era como si le estuvieran clavando una y otra vez un puñal. Besando le en la frente con suavidad sin poder evitar que una pequeña lagrima surgiera de uno de sus ojos y recorriera su mejilla hasta llegar a la frente de Raven.

-Cui...Cuídate mucho,nun...nunca tengas miedo.-Le costaba hablar pues notaba como un llanto directo de su corazón quería salir de su garganta.-No...no pienses que nunca nadie te quiso...porque eso no es verdad.-Llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.-Se...feliz y apro...aprovecha cada oportunidad que te den...-

Habían regresado de una larga travesía en donde lograron saquear un par de barcos y encontrar un gran botín. La tripulación de Russell seguía a su capitán sabían a donde se dirigía pues no era difícil de saber,pero no comprendieron porque Russell había parado a unos meros metros del orfanato. Asomándose curiosos para ver que ocurría y nunca se imaginaron ver como una persona estaba en la puerta agachada¿Acaso iba a abandonar a un pequeño ser en el orfanato?Permaneciendo medio ocultos en la tenue iluminación de aquellas farolas.

Se había parado al escuchar unas palabras de tristeza siendo llevadas por el viento,mirando con suma atención a aquel individuo que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del orfanato,comprendía porque muchas personas dejaban a niños en los orfanatos pero aun así nunca pensó el que llegaría a presenciar como una persona podía tener la sangre tan fría de dejar a un pequeño ser enfrente de la puerta en mitad de la noche. Haciéndole una señal a sus tripulantes para que se mantuvieran en silencio ya que con suerte aquella persona no les vería a pesar de estar levemente iluminados. Quería saber quien era esa persona aunque aquel sombrero le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Levantándose para llamar a la puerta un par de veces y largarse de allí,la idea principal era salir corriendo pero sus piernas no se lo permitían,todo su cuerpo se estaba negando a seguir avanzando. Se vio incluso obligado a cerrar los ojos para poder dar cuatro pasos queriendo que algún milagro pasara,por muy pequeño que fuera porque nunca se imagino que despedirse de Raven iba a ser tan duro. Se sentía fatal,no solo le estaba inundando la culpa sino que en aquellos cuatro pasos se había sentido tan miserable que no se merecía el don de la vida.

Un cuervo observaba la escena apoyado en la rama de un árbol de la entrada del orfanato,graznando al ver como el joven del sombrero daba aquellos primeros pasos,seria cosa del destino pero solo basto un fuerte graznido para que el pequeño empezara a llorar y un fuerte llanto inundara el lugar en donde se encontraban. El mismo llanto que escucho por primera vez el ladrón peliverde con sombrero.

 **...**

Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor): ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Qué hara Shifty con el pequeño?¿Tendra tanta frialdad como para dejarle ahí o no?¿Qué es lo que planea Russell? Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.  
Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que hago con ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 _ **~Capitulo 3:La suerte del cuervo.~**_

Aquel triste y desolado llanto llego a lo mas profundo de su corazón,por primera vez en su vida se sentía miserable,un gran cabrón hijo de puta y tremendamente culpable de lo que estaba haciendo. No pudo seguir avanzando,sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos de color esmeralda no dejaban de brotar aquellas gotas de agua salada,las cuales recorrían sus mejillas. No podía hacerle eso a Raven,no podía a pesar que sabia que allí tendría mejor vida pero el pequeño no se merecía pasar por lo mismo por segunda vez. El llanto del pequeño seguía escuchándose y inundaba su corazón de aquella tristeza y dolor que transportaba,sin dudarlo se acerco hasta él en donde al cogerlo de nuevo en brazos intentaba calmarlo. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dejaba de llorar,acurrucando a Raven entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo pues sabia que sus piernas no resistirían por mas tiempo su peso debido a la culpabilidad y a la enorme tristeza que se había alojado en su corazón.  
-Estoy aquí...estoy aquí.-Diciéndolo con voz suave,intentando no hipar ni gimotear por culpa de las lagrimas. Mirando la cara del pequeño con gran tristeza.-Lo siento...lo siento mucho,se que es mejor que te quedes aquí pe...pero no puedo...-Colocando los labios en la frente de Raven para darle un suave y tierno beso,esperando que así el pequeño se calmara.

Les había ordenado a sus tripulantes que fueran a la posada que le pertenecía,dudaba mucho de que aquel sujeto se diese cuenta de su presencia ya que hasta el momento ni se había percatado de que le habían estado observado. No tardo en ordenarle a Peste,un doctor de su tripulación con unos cincuenta años mas o menos,de pelo rubio canoso,con brazos y manos vendadas que le siguiera,irían a atender a esa persona y al pequeño que tenia en brazos. Acercándose con cautela sin dejar de mirar como aquel individuo no dejaba de intentar calmar al pequeño ser que sostenía y que había pensado en abandonar,se alegraba con enormidad que aquel sujeto no abandonara al niño como muchos otros hacían. Incluso aun alguno que otro niño esperaba a su padre o a su madre,los cuales nunca mas volverían a por sus hijos...eso le entristecía porque los niños eran el futuro,el legado que una persona puede dejar en este mundo. No podía creer lo que su ojo veía,incluso pensó en levantarse el parche para saber si aquello que su ojo bueno divisaba era la realidad o simplemente una mera ilusión provocada por su cerebro¿En verdad era Shifty?Pero...¿Como era que tenia un crio?¿Lo habría secuestrado por error?¿Estaba siendo eso algún tipo de estafa?¿O estarían robando usando a Shifty y al pequeño como distracción?Negando con la cabeza levemente pues aquello no podía ser ya que carecía de sentido que Shifty actuara así. Pasando las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal del orfanato,mirando de reojo al peliverde,quien estaba tan centrado en calmar al pequeño que ni se había percatado que estaban al lado suyo. Agachándose enfrente de el mientras que Peste abría la puerta del edificio ya que tenia una llave,esperaba que el ladrón no se asustara.  
-¿Shifty?...-Pregunto Russell solo para asegurarse que no era Lifty,ya que ese par se parecían como dos gotas de agua.

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz,abrazando de manera protectora a Raven pensando que se lo iban a arrebatar. No tardo en mirar al pirata y pasarse una manga por los ojos para quitar las lagrimas de su rostro.-Ru..Russell...y-yo...-

Sonriendo le con cariño,al menos no le había insultado como siempre solía hacer cuando se veían.-Tranquilo,pasemos a dentro. Dudo mucho que sea buena idea quedarse aquí afuera.-

Asintió con la cabeza aflojando un poco el abrazo para poderse levantar con cuidado y que Raven no se asustara,finalmente el pequeño se había logrado calmar y parecía que en poco se volvería a quedar dormido. Mirando con curiosidad a la persona que estaba abriendo la puerta pues parecía un doctor con aquella bata blanca,pero pronto bajo la mirada viendo al bebe al cual le dio un beso en la frente antes de que se quedara dormido en sus brazos. Sintió el calor del interior del orfanato cuando pasaron dentro,era un alivio después de haber estado afuera en aquella noche fría,no dudo en seguir a Russell aunque desconocía a donde lo llevaba pero una cosa si tenia claro,no dejaría que le quitaran a Raven porque tenia pensado cuidar de el aunque se viera obligado en trabajar en puticlubs por las noches para poder mantenerlo y darle los cuidados que necesitara.  
Andaba directo al comedor,no iría hasta el despacho ya que no quería despertar a los niños ni tampoco a las mujeres que cuidaban del sitio. Ademas si el peliverde tenia hambre les podría preparar algo,sin dejar de sonreír con cariño pues de verdad se alegraba que Shifty no hubiese abandonado al pequeño. Pero ahora tenia una pequeña preocupación,sabia que era un ladrón y muchas veces Peste le había dicho que los gemelos ladrones estaban muy delgados,lo cual daba a entender que no solían comer todos los días. Pensando detenidamente en ello ya que no pensaba dejar que ese niño se quedara sin familia por muy maleante que fuera. Llegando a un amplio comedor pero ando lo mas cerca posible a las barras donde detrás estaba la cocina.  
-Siéntate,Shifty.-Diciéndolo con voz calmado mirándole con ternura pero sobretodo al bebe porque se notaba que era feliz en brazos del peliverde.-¿Quieres comer o beber algo?-Preguntando por cortesía ya que no pensaba ser mal educado.

Sentándose con cuidado estaba siendo obediente pero solo lo hacia porque su corazón no quería separarse del bebe.-No,gracias...-Dijo en tono bajo mirando al bebe porque no se atrevía a mirar al pirata ya que temía que le dijera que se lo iban a quitar.

Al recibir la respuesta del ladrón y que este no deseaba nada no dudo en sentarse enfrente del peliverde. Mirando con tristeza a Shifty se le notaba decaído y se había percatado de las lagrimas de antes,de echo habían estado observándole desde hacia un buen rato.-¿Como se llama?.-

-Raven...y no lo he secuestrado...-Diciéndolo antes de que Russell le acusara de ello porque de seguro que lo habría pensado. Sabia como pensaba la gente pues se paso la mayoría de su vida observando desde las sombras para poder realizar robos.

-¿Entonces es tuyo?-Pregunto sorprendido Russell al oír al peliverde que no lo secuestro.

Negando con la cabeza,respirando profundamente mientras acurrucaba a Raven al sentir como le agarraba la mano con su manita,de seguro que el pequeño tampoco quería volverse a separar y quedarse de nuevo solo.-Me lo encontré abandonado en un callejón cuando salí a planear que comercios robar en la noche que hizo mucho frio...-Hablaba en voz baja y poco a poco alzaba la mirada para ver al peliazul directamente a los ojos.-Estaba metido en una caja como si fuera un animal del cual te puedes desprender...Mire por los alrededores para ver si había alguien pero lo único que había era una bandada de cuervos mirando la caja. Aparte empezó a llover y...-Intento explicarlo lo mas brevemente posible pero recordar aquel día y pensar que estuvo apunto de hacerle lo mismo al pequeño se le rompía el corazón.

-Y te lo llevaste a casa.-Finalizo Russell había escuchado con atención la pequeña historia que le contó Shifty,ahora le preocupaba que el pequeño no tuviera las vacunas necesarias o que hubiese podido pillar una infección aunque desconocía por cuanto tiempo el peliverde había estado con el pequeño.

Asintiendo con la cabeza afirmando las palabras que había dicho el pirata,respirando profundamente.-N...no quiero separarme de él...pe...pero conmigo va a estar mal...ustedes pueden darle una mejor vida,yo...no puedo darle una buena vida a Raven...-Mirando al bebe con tristeza pensaba en un millón de cosas centrándose en la preocupación porque Lifty y él muchas veces se habían tenido que quedar sin comer y eso un pequeño no podía soportarlo,a duras penas lograron sobrevivir su hermano gemelo y él.

Mirando con atención al ladrón,lucia cambiado pero no por el exterior sino en el corazón. Ya no parecía tener aquel corazón helado¿acaso aquel pequeño ser había logrado ablandar el corazón de uno de los ladrones? Escuchándole atentamente,apoyando su barbilla en su mano y en su garfio,teniendo cuidado de no cortarse.-Pero si le das algo que nadie mas puede darle Shifty,un amor paternal y un hogar que a este pequeño le arrebataron.-Sonriendo le cálida mente.-No pienso quitarte a Raven,puedes estar tranquilo,pero si me gustaría que mi medico Peste le examinara y le pusiera las vacunas...-Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el ladrón.

-Yo no tengo dinero para pagar un tratamiento medico...y mucho menos unas vacunas...-Se sentía algo mejor al saber que no le iban a quitar a Raven,eso en parte le alegraba porque de seguro que llega a ser otro que no es Russell y adiós pequeño.

-Ya se que no tienes dinero,creo que seria irónico que robaras teniendo una fortuna en casa.-Riendo suavemente mirando como el peliverde no dejaba de estar atento con el bebe.-Se que eres orgulloso y que no vas aceptar "limosnas" de ese tipo,así que...Te ofrezco un puesto de trabajo en mi posada,te encargaras de la taberna y de asegurarte que haya suficiente ron para mis tripulantes. Tendrás tu propio cuarto para que Raven pueda estar contigo y comida gratis,obviamente también ganaras un porcentaje de los tesoros o saqueos que haga con mis tripulantes.¿Y bien?¿Que te parece?.-Mirando con seriedad al peliverde si no aceptaba era para darle de collejas y no parar hasta que su cerebro empezara a funcionar correctamente.

No se creía lo que el capitán pirata le estaba ofreciendo,incluso se quedo mirándolo por unos cuantos segundos que se volvieron en minutos. La verdad no sabia que contestarle ni que decirle,era la primera vez que le ofrecían un trabajo honrado sin que tuviera que ir semi desnudo o cosas por ese estilo. Le estaba costando creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado¿Russell estaba hablando enserio?¿O simplemente se trataba de una broma de mal gusto?Pero dudaba mucho que Russell fuera de ese tipo de personas que se vengan con bromas pesadas sabiendo que ahora mismo se encontraba en un momento de necesidad y en un verdadero apuro.  
Miraba al peliverde sin perder la sonrisa de los labios,sabia que tendría que pensarlo aunque a saber que le contestaría porque era a muchos a los cuales les ofreció ese trabajo pero se negaban rotundamente a cogerlo,unicamente porque no querían problemas con piratas. No podía dejar de mirarle y también al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos,de seguro que estaba siendo un privilegiado por ver así a Shifty,de aquella forma tan tierna y paternal que muchos de seguro nunca se pudieran imaginar. Esperaría todo el tiempo que le hiciera falta al ladrón para obtener su respuesta,solo esperaba que aceptara ya que así de seguro Raven tendría un buen futuro aunque si surgía el día en el que Raven le pedía que le aceptara en la tripulación de seguro tendría a un enojado Shifty. Desconocía el porque pero quería tenerle en la taberna,tal vez era porque vio como era realmente pues al parecer todo este tiempo el corazón del peliverde había estado cubierto de una barrera de hielo,que unicamente Raven pudo romper y dejar ver como era en realidad el ladrón.

No sabia que hacer,era la primera vez en su vida que iba a tener un trabajo,bueno eso si aceptaba porque tenia que pensar en las ventajas y desventajas que tendría un trabajo así pero tal y como lo decía Russell el trabajo parecía muy prometedor. Desconocía como se lo tomaría su hermano porque dudaba mucho que quisiera venir a la posada a vivir allí,bueno así tendría independencia la que tanto deseaba para montar sus fiestas,ademas que le enviaría dinero a su hermano cuando cobrara porque no necesitaría el dinero pues tendrían comida,un sitio donde dormir,etc. Pero posiblemente si se guardaría algo de dinero del sueldo para poderle comprar cosas a Raven,tenia que aceptar ese trabajo y empezar hacer lo correcto a pesar que nunca tuvo a nadie que le dijera que estaba mal o bien. Mirando al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos formándose una leve pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios,al fin le iba a ir bien en la vida,quien sabe...a lo mejor Raven si era portador de la buena suerte y esta suerte influía en quienes lo rodeaban. Besando la frente del bebe notando como le agarraba mas fuerte el dedo con su manita.  
-Esta bien,acepto. Pero si te surgen problemas con la policía porque te dicen que yo soy un ladrón,etc y no viene gente al negocio no quiero saber nada.-Dijo Shifty completamente serio aunque lo que estaba dando a entender era que si se arruinaba el negocio no se haría responsable de ello.

Riendo con suavidad al ver la seriedad del peliverde,sonriendo le cálida mente para que no sintiera que se estaba burlando o algo por el estilo.-Shifty,tu solo tendrías que trabajar cuando estén mis tripulantes en tierra firme,cuando este con ellos en alta mar lo único que te tienes que hacer responsable es de limpiar por encima y de lo mas importante que haya siempre ron en el almacén y en la barra.-Mirando de reojo como Peste entraba al comedor y se dirigía hacia ellos.-¿Lo tienes todo listo,Peste?-Preguntando pues si este daba una respuesta afirmativa se irían a la posada así el ladrón podría ver donde iba a trabajar.

El doctor miro con una leve sonrisa a su capitán.-La verdad,todavía me quedan dos personas por examinar.-Su mirada se desvió a Shifty y a Raven con una sonrisa de maldad en sus labios,pero aquella maldad era falsa pues nunca seria malo o cruel con alguien.

Noto como aquel medico le clavaba la mirada,con esas pintas que llevaba de seguro que cualquiera pensaría que los iba a descuartizar para hacer alguna exploración a fondo. Moviéndose por puro instinto apartándose un poco de Peste para mantener cierta distancia de seguridad en caso de tener que salir corriendo.

Riendo al ver como el peliverde se había movido y la cara de Peste que cambio bruscamente al ver como su "paciente" se intentaba escapar.-No te hará nada,Shifty. Peste es como el perro que ladra mucho pero poco muerde.-Mirando al doctor sonriendo de lado.-Creo que seria mejor dejarlo para mañana¿Te parece bien,amigo mio?.-

Puso mal gesto cuando su capitán le dijo de dejarlo para mañana,ya tenia mucho trabajo pero cierto era que a lo mejor el invitado de su capitán querría marcharse ya a dormir pues era demasiado tarde. Siempre había querido examinar a los gemelos ladrones porque estaba seguro que nunca habrían recibido atención medica,pero lo peor era que sabia que aunque la pidieran nunca la tendrían pues Lumpy,la ex-pareja de su capitán,les cobraba una riñonada solo por un simple catarro así que mejor ni entrar en detalles de ponerles vacunas o revisiones en donde se vería necesario la utilización de maquinas especializadas. Ademas para colmo Lumpy fardaba de ello como si estuviera haciendo una gran proeza,aunque los demás habitantes de la ciudad también tenían culpa porque alababan a Lumpy por cobrarle a los ladrones el dinero o material que habían robado de la consulta. Respirando profundamente accediendo a lo que su capitán le había dicho tampoco podía ponerse en contra de él,pero sin falta mañana le contaría todo a Russell tenia que saber la verdad a pesar que siempre se la hubiese estado ocultando. Asintió con la cabeza para así marcharse de una vez a la posada porque sino seguro que los niños del orfanato terminarían despertando.

Tras ver asentir a Peste no tardo en levantarse para poner rumbo hacia su hogar de tierra firme,por llamarlo de alguna manera. Les dejo una nota a las mujeres que trabajaban allí para que se la leyeran a los pequeños y supieran que en la tarde se pasarían a verles dejando les una gran parte de los botines que habían conseguido y contar sus travesías a los mas pequeños para que se divirtieran escuchándolas. Ademas le gustaba pasar tiempo con los niños del orfanato pues eran los únicos que no se atrevían a juzgar su aspecto mutilado como muchos decían cuando le veían por el centro de la ciudad,ya que en puerto era conocido como "Capitán Russell,la bestia de alta mar." y todos le mostraban respecto salvo por algunos que temían que les hiciera algo. Asegurándose que el peliverde les siguiera pero al ver que se había parado antes de salir a la calle decidió esperarlo intentando averiguar que tramaba o que planeaba hacer. Una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en sus labios al ver como el ladrón únicamente se paro para quitarse la gabardina y con ella envolver a Raven para que no pasara mas frió. En parte le alegraba que Shifty se preocupara por el niño que llevaba en sus brazos pero no le hacia nada de gracia que fuera tan desprotegido de ese frió otoñal que anunciaba que en poco llegaría el invierno a pesar que estuvieran aun en verano,era como si las estaciones hubieran cambiado en esos días pero no pensaría en ello ya que a fin de cuentas en alta mar no se notaba tanto el cambio de temperaturas a no ser que te dirigieras a ciertos mares. Acercándose hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido,no tardo en quitarse la gabardina pirata para ponérsela a Shifty por encima de los hombros y que fuera mas abrigado,sonriendo le con una sonrisa suave y llena de ternura para que no temiera a que le dijera algo.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Russell se le acerco de aquella manera,parecía como si en cualquier momento le fuera a echar la bronca por hacerlos esperar pero no pensaba arriesgar la salud de Raven. Mas se sorprendió al igual que Peste al ver como le colocaba la gabardina pirata,la cual era negra como el carbón con adornos y bordeados dorados. Al ver aquella sonrisa se relajo,andando con ellos mas bien andando al lado de Russell para evitar perderse y querer llegar cuanto antes al sitio al que se dirigían. Por suerte Raven seguía durmiendo plácidamente y parecía que no había enfermado a pesar que se quedo esperando encima de un cojín...cierto el cojín había desaparecido seguro que algún perro callejero lo habría cogido,era lo mas lógico.

No le importaba que el peliverde estuviera andando a la par con su capitán,aunque estaba seguro que Russell no hubiera permitido tal cosa si se trataba de algún otro tripulante,pero era porque en alta mar únicamente podía ir al lado del capitán su esposa o futura esposa. Sonriendo de lado al ver la imagen que tenia frente a él,quien sabe tal vez el dios Poseidon uniría aquellos dos más adelante,mas para ello habría que esperar.

 **…...**

 **Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):** _Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia todos aquellos que la lean,las cosas van a ir mejorando para nuestros personajes porque todos merecemos ser felices por muy mal que lo estemos pasando. Les comunico que solo queda un capitulo a esta historia aunque si me ponen en los reviwes lo que opinan y si quieren que la alargue solo deben comunicármelo. Un saludo a todos._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que hago con ellos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Aviso que los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 **~Las apariencias engañan~**

Aquella posada era de lo mas peculiar,se encontraba cerca del puerto aunque algo alejada del resto de las tabernas que se encontraban en el lugar para los piratas o marineros,que tras una larga travesía necesitaban calmar su sed y no solo sed de bebida sino también de sexo,pues aquellas tabernas contaban muchas de ellas con servicios nocturnos o bailes típicos de salones del oeste. Aparte de eso aquella posada parecía que la habían sacado de una película de piratas para traerla a la realidad o al menos el exterior ya que el interior estaba algo mas modernizado con sofás para sentarse al rededor de varias mesas,un juego de dardos y una barra con taburetes que aunque fueran de madera tenían ese peculiar toque de la actualidad. Y la razón que hubiera como unas cinco mesas era bastante simple ya que seguramente muchos de la tripulación de Russell comía allí en lugar de irse a otras tabernas,porque siendo sinceros cuando llegaban a tierra firme lo que mas deseaban comer era unos buenos chuletones sabrosos y grasientos, contaban con unos tres cocineros para ello pero básicamente eran dos porque uno de esos cocineros solo cocinaba pulpo...pulpo a la gallega,pulpo rebozado,pulpo al horno, pulpo a la vinagreta...la lista era interminable pero siempre el pulpo como ingrediente principal en cada receta. En el piso de arriba se encontraban numerosos cuartos compartidos para los tripulantes solo el capitán gozaba de una habitación para él solo,un cuarto que no solo contaba con la cama de matrimonio mas cómoda que existiera en el mercado junto con un elegante armario, también había un escritorio y alguna que otra estantería con libros,aparte de un cofre que estaba escondido por algún sitio de la habitación para meter ahí la parte del botín que le correspondiera al capitán pero de normal solía meter el dinero en eso denominado banco.  
La iluminación era algo tenue pero aun así se podía ver sin dificultad,no se podía pedir mucha mas iluminación pues se notaba a simple vista que las lamparas posiblemente eran del siglo pasado y a pesar que hubiera cosas modernas estaba todo en una especie de armonía que hacia que quedara bien para aquellos que fueran quisquillosos con la decoración.

Llegaron a aquella posada que para la impresión del ladrón le faltaba algo,tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrado a entrar a los lugares de esa características, de normal solía frecuentar bares bastantes mas modernos y si dormía en algún sitio solía hacerlo en alguna casa en donde sus inquilinos se hubiesen ido de vacaciones. Pero aquel lugar iba a ser su nuevo hogar,un hogar en donde podría criar a Raven sin tener que separarse de él pero que aun así intentaba pensar en que haría cuando le entraran las ganas de robar,por el momento era mejor centrarse en saber cual seria su cuarto para poder acostar al pequeño,él cual seguía durmiendo en sus brazos como si ya nada malo fuera a pasarle. Aun se arrepentía y se sentía mal por haber intentado abandonar a aquel ser que le había robado el corazón,aun así el recordar las palabras que le dijo Russell le ayudaban a sentirse mejor,cierto era que había vuelto por él,que no quería separarse de él y que haría todo lo posible para poder quedarse con Raven a pesar de como se lo tomaría su hermano cuando se enterase.

Dejando que Peste fuera el primero en pasar,quería quedarse a hablar con el ladrón y enseñarle el lugar sobretodo en donde dormiría,no iba a ser algo de lujo pero era todo lo que les podía ofrecer. Sin embargo al ver así a Shifty sabia perfectamente que aun debía de estar pensando en muchas cosas,su vida a fin de cuentas estaba completamente patas arriba y poco a poco iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ella,al menos lo estaba intentando,no se le podía pedir mas al peliverde. Dejando que pasaran unos segundos antes de ponerse enfrente del ladrón,no quería intimidarlo pero si quería que dejara de pensar en lo que estuviera pensando,ahora se podía ver con completa claridad el corazón que estuvo encerrado en una fortaleza de hielo,y le resultaba mucho mas fácil saber que era lo que estaba pensando el muchacho. Observando aquel niño que ajeno a la realidad que se pudiera pensar que había caído en las peores manos,había tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien que le quería y que a pesar de haberle intentado dar un futuro lleno de oportunidades alejado del calor familiar,esa persona había vuelto por él y juntos superarían cualquier tempestad que les echarán encima. Pero aun así estaría custodiándolos,ayudando les en todo lo posible porque no quería que nada malo les pasara y aunque nunca se embarcaran a la alta mar,ahora iban a formar parte de su tripulación.

Al ver que su capitán le dejaba pasar primero supo que quería estar con aquel muchacho a solas,no hacia falta ser un genio para pillar tal indirecta aun así sabia que era para enseñarle el lugar. Sinceramente estaba agotado y mañana gracias a Russell se le habían añadido dos pacientes más a la lista,mejor marcharse a dormir antes de que su temperamento "especial", como decían muchos tripulantes, saliera a floté y dijera cuatro verdades bien dichas. Alzando el brazo para despedirse del peliverde antes de marcharse a su cuarto a dormir,iba a intentar ser educado todo lo posible pero aunque hiciera algo maleducado seguiría resaltando de los tripulantes,los cuales a veces se comportaban como verdaderos puercos pero era divertido verles actuar así sobretodo cuando estaban borrachos y hacían de las suyas. Eso le hizo pensar en las caras que pondrían cuando viesen al ladrón viviendo ahí con ellos,una pequeña risa se le escapo ya se lo podía imaginar y estaba convencido que mas de alguno haría apuestas,a fin de cuentas eran lo único que podían hacer en alta mar,inventar chismes y apostar sobre el destino que correrían sus vidas. Sin duda alguna iba a pasar unos buenos días mientras el ladrón estuviese con ellos,le había caído en gracia aquel muchacho.

-Ven,Shifty. Te mostrare este sitio y en donde estaréis.-Hablando algo bajo porque no quería despertar al bebe y que este al llorar despertara a su tripulación al menos los que estuvieran durmiendo a pierna suelta en la posada.

Sin decir nada no dudo en seguirle,mirando aquel lugar de reojo,era todo tan extraño...tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero lo hacia por Raven.-Me gustaría que primero fuéramos al que va a ser mi cuarto,este pequeño debía de estar en cama hace mucho tiempo.-Debía hablar aunque fuera de las personas que solían ser calladas y observaran todo minuciosamente.

Al no oír la voz del ladrón supuso que no tenia ganas de hablar pero no tardo en escucharle,asintiendo con la cabeza ante tal petición.-Me parece bien,así podre enseñarte lo que vas hacer nada mas que salga el sol...a no ser que prefieras irte a dormir.-Seguía caminando con sus patas de palo mientras hablaba.

Decidió no contestar a eso,la verdad es que tenia en muchas cosas que pensar y el dormir ya hacia mucho tiempo que lo considero algo secundario,algo sin importancia al menos los primeros días porque al tercero casi siempre caía y dormía durante un día entero. Al sentir que el pequeño se movía no dudo en acurrucar lo contra su pecho mientras que el típico ruido que se utilizaba para ordenar silencio salia de sus labios,no lo hacia para callar al pirata sino para que el pequeño no rompiera a llorar y decidiera calmarse. Alzándole un poco la cabeza para juntar la con su frente y así tener un contacto mas directo con el bebe,era uno de los pocos trucos que sabia para poder calmarle y eso daba a entender que era un novato en esa labor de gran responsabilidad. Sabia que debía decirle algo a Russell pero la verdad es que estaba dándole prioridad a Raven, no quería ofenderle porque era consiente que el peliazul estaba haciendo mucho por ellos,mucho mas de lo que hizo cualquier ciudadano de aquella ciudad y le dio algo que nadie se atrevió...una oportunidad,la cual no pensaba desaprovechar.

Iba a verse obligado a hacerle hablar pero pronto comprendió la razón por la cual no le contesto,estaba ocupándose del pequeño que parecía querer levantarse de su descanso mas aun debía dormir por unas cuantas horas para tener las energías suficientes que usaría mañana para jugar. Se quedo embobado mirando como el chico del sombrero atendía al bebe,nadie le creería si lo contaba porque ese gemelo carecía de corazón o eso era lo que todo el mundo creía por la actitud fría que tenia. Ahora sabia que estaba siendo privilegiado al ver aquello,el ver como la frialdad de esa persona desaparecía y lentamente ya no quedaría rastro alguno,suspirando con levedad acercándose al muchacho para colocar con cuidado su brazo por la espalda e irle guiando por la posada hasta pasar la cocina.  
-Aquí es donde dormirás,tranquilo no es una despensa ni un sitio pequeño...pero lamento no poder ofrecerte mas.-No quería apartar la mirada de Shifty y quería ver cual seria su reacción cuando viese su nuevo cuarto.

Torció levemente el labio al ver que estaban pasando por la cocina,al menos esa parte de la posada estaba modernizada a mas no poder,contaba con electrodomésticos de alta categoría aunque no eran los últimos que salieron en el mercado,era la cocina de todo un restaurante de lujo o de gran prestigio. Todo relucía ante la iluminación que contaba aquel cuarto,posiblemente era la única parte del edificio que no contaba con esas luces tenues,también resaltaba que estaba todo limpio y reluciente,si ahí iba algún inspector de sanidad posiblemente lo único que vería mal seria la barra de la taberna,la cual no parecía estar muy limpia. Dejo de observar todo lo que le rodeaba para mirar aquella puerta,esperaba que no se le ocurriese a ese pirata meterlos en un espacio tan pequeño aunque no le sorprendería,todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Frunció levemente el ceño no se quedaría en un cuarto donde teóricamente tendría que ir la lavadora y la secadora,Raven necesitaba espacio porque a medida que fuera creciendo sus juguetes estarían esparcidos por el suelo formando un caos organizado. Decidiendo entrar de una vez para así acostar al bebe que yacía en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente,mas nunca espero ver lo que sus ojos veían,obligando le a quedarse medio atónito por ello.  
Conocía a ese par de ladrones y algo le decía que no se contentarían con poco pero aquel cuarto a pesar de no ser tan grande como el suyo contaba con privacidad,ningún tripulante dormiría ahí,solo Raven y Shifty. La habitación poseía una cama de matrimonio de tamaño pequeño pegada a la pared,luego tenia un armario empotrado en donde podrían guardar todas la ropas,el suelo contaba con una alfombra que impedía que el frio pasara. Y a pesar de todo ese mobiliario aun había sitio para meter otra cama,un escritorio y una estantería si se quería. Mirando la cara del muchacho seguramente se esperaba algo mas pequeño que eso,pero le alegraba ver que había superado con creces sus expectativas,posiblemente ahora si aceptaría del todo el trabajo que le ofrecía y tener por allí al peliverde le llenaría de dicha. Tomando la iniciativa para ir al armario y sacarle unas sabanas junto con unas mantas,les prepararía la cama porque dudaba mucho que Shifty quisiera dejarle al pequeño aunque admitía que le encantaría tomarlo en brazos. Sus oídos pudieron escuchar aquella palabra que oírla de un ladrón era algo inimaginable,al menos si se decía con esa sinceridad.  
-Gracias,Russell...-Le costo decir aquella primera palabra pero sentía que debía agradecerle todo lo que había echo por él.

Sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que solía caracterizarlo y que ponía en duda que fuera un pirata.-No tienes porque dármelas,Shifty,mis muchachos no te molestaran,te lo prometo y si necesitas una cuna o algún mueble,Metal,puede encargarse de ello.-

Algún día alguien tendría que explicarle de donde se sacaban esos nombres las personas de alta mar.-¿Metal?...-Alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirarle.

Riendo por lo bajo al oír aquella pregunta.-Si,así se llama mi tripulante que se encarga de reparar el barco y todo en general,mañana te los presentare a todos.-Alejándose de la cama alzando un brazo como si estuviera dejando le pasar pero simplemente quería enseñarle como había quedado.

Se acerco a la cama al ver que el pirata se aparto de ella,dejando a Raven con sumo cuidado e intentando que no despertara,se le veía tan tranquilo que despertarlo debía ser sacrilegio. Desenvolviendo le con delicadeza de la gabardina,revisando le que no tuviera el pañal manchado y gracias a dios estaba limpio porque sabia que eso si le despertaría,era un diablillo a la hora de cambiarse el pañal porque podía hacerte mil y una travesura. Mirando aquel pequeño rostro que solía apartarle de la realidad,perdiéndose en esa tranquilidad que solía transmitir,sin embargo no podía quedarse aun el pirata debía contarle donde estaban las cosas en la taberna,si tenían algún tipo de registro o si tenían a alguien contratado que les fuera trayendo el ron y todas las existencias que requiriesen. Daría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para intentar llevar esa vida "honrada" pero se le iba hacer muy cuesta arriba,al menos cuando el pequeño tuviera edad suficiente o contara con algún tripulante haciendo de niñero podría ir a robar,se quedo algo pensativo cuando recordó a su hermano,aquel cuarto era grande tal vez con suerte podría convencer a Lifty de ir allí con ellos. Arropando a Raven todo lo que pudo y colocándole la gabardina a modo de manta,así podría oler ese peculiar aroma que poseía manteniendo le calmado. Pero antes de irse a la zona de la taberna beso gentilmente la frente del pequeño,deseándole los mejores sueños que pudiese tener porque ahora iban a ser una familia.  
Esperaba pacientemente a que el ladrón terminara de acostar al pequeño,su mirada seguía manteniéndose fija en él,no podía apartarla y su cuerpo comenzó a pedirle algo extraño,el que se acercara hasta poder abrazarlo permitiendo le poder ver al niño dormir plácidamente sin temor a nada. Tenia que apartar esos pensamientos y ese sentir tan extraño,aun debía conocer mas a Shifty porque en esa noche pudo ver que toda la ciudad se equivocaba respecto a él,no era tan frio como dijeron,si tenia corazón,si tenia lagrimas que derramar,...y quería conocerle todo cuanto le permitiría. Pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba al lado de la cama mirando con felicidad a ese par que nunca deberían separarse porque entre ellos nació el amor familiar. Dándole un leve toco en el brazo indicándole que le siguiera,tenían cosas que hacer y el no dormir les pasaría factura,sobretodo a él mismo,porque cuando no descansaba su mal genio tenia la mala costumbre de salir a flote. Aunque recordó que el peliverde no le había contestado y en tal caso,posiblemente lo que querría seria dormir,no obstante si mal no recordaba ese par de gemelos precisamente no solía dormir por las noches porque se dedicaban al arte de robar y por el día se entretenían en estafar a todo inocente ingenuo que pasara por delante suyo. Iría a la taberna y le esperaría un rato,si no iba iría a la cama,era un gran plan, ya estaba apunto de marcharse del cuarto cuando sintió como alguien le tiraba de su camisa rota y con rayas,al girarse pudo ver como Shifty estaba enfrente suyo,si nuevamente le daba las gracias terminaría grabando esa voz para usarla cada vez que fuera a darle su gratitud.  
-Russell,espera...-Poniéndose algo nervioso pero era normal después de lo que acababa de hacer al tirarle de la camisa de aquella forma .-Voy contigo...así al menos no estaré sin hacer nada esta noche.-

-Lo tuyo no es dormir¿eh?.-Haciendo aquel comentario de forma amigable mientras tomaba su mano al mismo tiempo que apagaba la luz del cuarto,no tendrían problemas para ver porque por la ventana que había al lado de la cama se colaba la luz de las farolas.

No comprendía porque le había tomado de la mano pero tampoco pensó mucho en ello,simplemente miro atrás una ultima vez para ver como dormía su pequeño,cuando comenzara a andar correctamente sin duda alguna tendrían que irle en corriendo. Siguiéndole sin soltar aquel extraño agarre,tampoco se iba a perder,tenia buena memoria pero dejaría que su "jefe" hiciera lo que quisiera.

-No te tienes que ocupar de la cocina si piden algo de comer mis tripulantes los cocineros se encargaran de ello,pero es raro que coman entre horas ellos prefieren el buen ron.-Explicándole mientras entraban en la taberna.-Aquí es donde tu,Shifty,trabajaras.-

Le alegro en parte saber que contaría con ayuda pero por otro lado sabia que se opondrían a formar equipo con él,algo que comprendía porque nadie se puede fiar de un ladrón aunque Russell estuviera haciendo tal cosa,colocándose detrás de la barra nada mas que llegaron a su destino,empezó a curiosear teniendo su oído puesto en las palabras que decía el pirata,poco a poco se fue haciendo con el lugar,ya sabia donde estaba el ron y que el tonel que tenían un lado en la barra contaba con un mecanismo que dependiendo de como se abría salia vino o agua,al parecer en el interior estaba dividido por dos pues así se aseguraban que los tripulantes no bebieran de aquel sitio hasta quedarse en coma por tanto alcohol ingerido,pues el vino que contenía era cien por cien casero y por lo tanto solía ser mucho mas fuerte que los otros que vendían en tienda. Lo bueno de aquel sitio es que no tenían diferentes vasos,casi todo eran jarras para beberse el ron o la cerveza y aquel que quisiera un vino o un chupito se le serviría en un vaso normal,no había vasos de chupitos ni copas,por lo tanto eso le facilitaba aun mas el trabajo.  
Fue explicándole cada cosa que tenia que hacer como el nuevo tabernero que seria,le enseño donde tenia apuntado los diferentes cócteles que hacían pero casi nadie solía pedirlo por el mero hecho que al ser hombres de alta mar solo había una bebida que les llamaba la atención por completo,aunque si dicho mangar no estaba porque se agotaron las existencias siempre echaban mano de la cerveza o el vino a pesar que ninguna bebida alcohólica podría compararse con esa textura,con ese sabor tan característico que poseía el ron,el como ese liquido calentaba tu garganta mientras bajaba a tu estomago no tenia comparación. Ninguno de los dos se percato que el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte,se habían pasado toda la noche en la taberna e incluso haciendo cuentas para que el peliverde pudiera hacerlas llegado el fin de mes. Estaba gratamente satisfecho con tener a Shifty trabajando allí,no solo por el mero hecho que le gustaba verle de esa forma tan paternal ni porque tuviera el privilegio de tener a un ladrón en su tripulación,sino porque el muchacho era bastante inteligente,solo le bastaba decir una cosa una vez que ya podía repetirlo tan convencido como si hubiera estado ahí toda su vida,le agradaba e incluso admitía que esa forma tan exótica que tenia le llamaba por completo la atención.  
Los rayos del sol eran terriblemente molestos,si alguien había padecido de resaca comprendería perfectamente a que era lo que se referían los tripulantes,los cuales comenzaron a despertarse entre quejas porque la luz era cegadora y molesta. Mas al oír a su capitán reírse como si estuviera hablando con alguien mas en el piso de abajo decidieron ir tan rápido como les permitieron sus piernas,siempre que Russell no dormía salia el demonio que llevaba dentro y pobre de aquel que cayera en sus garras. Algunos se olvidaron la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas mientras que otros pensaban en graduarse la vista al ver al peliazul con ese bastardo que casi siempre intentaba robarles cuando volvían de un botín. Nadie sabia que era lo que hacia aquel malnacido en aquel lugar pero por el momento parecía que su capitán estaba detrás de todo ello,empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos haciendo alguna que otra apuesta,ni si quiera el segundo de abordo sabia que estaba ocurriendo pero no tardaron en verse obligados a apartarse en cuanto Peste hizo acto de presencia,era el mas mayor de los presentes y todos le respetaban y temían a la vez,ese doctor parecía disfrutar infundando el miedo en ellos.  
-Capitán,"las alcahuetas cotillas"quieren saber,yo les diría antes que sus mentes privilegiadas empiecen a a divagar y especular cosas.-Riendo levemente mientras se acercaba a la barra y miraba al muchacho.-Shifty,espero que tu seas mas competente que esos inútiles.-Guiñándole un ojo porque solo decía eso para chinchar a los demás camaradas.

Al oír la voz del medico giro su cabeza pudiendo ver como sus tripulantes estaban todos en las escaleras mirando cuales curiosos,eran de lo que no había,su comportamiento era como el de los niños curiosos,riendo levemente colocando la mano en la de Shifty.-Chicos,os presento a Shifty,sera nuestro nuevo camarada.-

 **...**

 **Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):** _Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia todos aquellos que la lean,he de comunicarles que no acaba solo aqui y posiblemente le de un final ya en el siguiente episodio(Me encariñe con Raven, aparte me cuesta un mundo ponerle un final a mis historias porque nunca quiero que acaben). Un saludo a todos._

 **Seria para mi todo un honor que me dejarais vuestra opinion sobre la historia,como comprendereis aun estoy aprendiendo a escribir mejor aparte que vuestros comentarios me motivan aun mas a continuar subiendolos a internet. Como he mencionado antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si las historias que creo con ellos,un saludo a todos y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dan de su tiempo para leer lo que escribo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos espero que os guste esta historia, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 _ **~Capitulo 5: Amor eterno.~**_

Aun recordaba cuando fue presentado ante todos aquellos tripulantes hacia un año. Su vida había cambiado desde entonces, seguía encargándose de la posada, en la cual solía ir Russell con su tripulación a descansar tras una larga travesía. Su hermano gemelo,Lifty, había optado por ir a ayudarle ya que no daba a basto para mantener aquel edificio limpio y cuidar del pequeño Raven. Pero que nadie se creyera que por estar cuidando de ese sitio iban a dejar de robar, sin embargo si se habían visto obligados hacer turnos para no dejar al niño solo. Ambos esperaban ansiosos a que el bebe creciera, no para poder volver a robar juntos sino porque con cada día que pasaba se sentía mas orgullosos.

Estaba con su "sobrino" en brazos, esperaban ansiosos mirando por la ventana la llegada de Russell. Se suponía que iban a llegar esa mañana pero estaban comenzando a demorarse y a Shifty se le notaba nervioso. No se entero muy bien de cuando su hermano y el peliazul habían comenzado a salir, pero se alegraba por ellos. No obstante no podía decir lo mismo de su bolsillo, apostar contra aquel doctor llamado Peste fue un tremendo error. Besando aquel cabello negro que tenia el pequeñajo al ver que no paraba quieto y quería irse al suelo.

–"Mami" Shifty esta poniéndose impaciente porque su Russellcito no llega.–Hablándole a Raven con un tono juguetón y burlón para que su hermano se percatara que andar de lado a lado de la taberna no servia para nada.

Mirando a Lifty con cara de pocos amigos ademas de sonrojarse por aquellas palabras. Pero no podía enojarse si tenia al bebe en brazos, sabia que si se ponía a gritar o a hablar en mal tono este comenzaría a llorar y no se calmaría tan fácilmente. Colocando sus manos tras su espalda mientras volvía con su caminata, tal vez seria buena idea al puerto a ver si no habían llegado o si se estaban demorando por las obligaciones que acarreaba tener un barco. Acercándose a donde estaba su hermano para tomar a Raven en brazos, dándole un beso en una de las suaves mejillas que tenia su pequeño.

Sin dudar en pasarle el niño a Shifty teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que así ambos se calmasen. No entendía porque ese pirata estaba demorándose tanto pero como se le hubiese ocurrido morir antes de llegar, bailaría sobre su tumba todos los días con el fin de molestarle. Apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su igual y así darle su apoyo, su hermano nunca se quedaría solo porque siempre estaría a su lado y quería que eso lo supiera. Sin demorarse mucho en mostrarle una sonrisa cuando ambos le miraron.

–Él volverá, Shifty. Si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo por el muelle, de seguro que algún tripulante ha metido la pata y Russell les ha castigado a todos.–Diciendo aquello mientras veía como a su hermano parecían calmarle.

Dibujándose una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, Lifty tenia razón, podía haber ocurrido eso porque no era la primera vez que pasaba.– Me parece buena idea,Lifty. Abrigo a Raven y nos vamos.–

Después de unos diez minutos tras una dura pelea con Raven para que dejara de quitarse los guantes lograron salir a puerto, temía no ver el barco de Russell pero ahora comprendía a las parejas que por capricho del destino, debían de superar la distancia y estar alejados de la persona que amaban hasta que se volvieran a reencontrar. Le alegraba que Lifty hubiera pensado lo mismo que él, ir al puerto y ver si el barco de Russell había llegado. Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello y estar atento de aquel pequeño que desde el primer momento en que lo vio se gano un hueco en su corazón. Iba al lado de su hermano cuando en el horizonte pudo divisar aquel muelle del puerto en donde estaba el barco del pirata. Noto como el pequeño al verlo pareció reconocerlo porque no tardo mucho en comenzar a dar leves botecitos en sus brazos. Riendo levemente ante ese movimiento sin tardar en besarle gentilmente en la cabeza.

Sin poder evitar reír entre dientes al ver como su sobrinito estaba la mar de feliz por ver el barco de Russell, sabia que a Shifty se le había tenido que quitar un peso de encima mas estaba contento por ver a ambos felices. Debía admitirlo, tener a Raven había sido beneficioso para ellos, ademas el pequeñajo era pura ternura y era muy difícil odiarle. Revolviendo le el cabello a Raven tras darle un leve toque a su igual con el codo.

–Te lo dije, a Russell se le ha tenido que complicar la mañana.

Viendo como Lifty sonreía victorioso tras captar la atención del niño y de él.– Eso aun no lo sabemos, pero me alegra ver que llego a puerto.–

–Me pregunto si habrán traído mas tesoros, me encanta ser el tesorero, "hermanito". –Comentándolo alegre mientras iban hacia su destino.

–No mientas, a ti te gusta que te traigan joyas, monedas de oro y objetos antiguos sin tener que mover un dedo.

Riendo levemente ante las palabras de su hermano, le había pillado, le encantaba que así fuera ademas por solo contarlo se llevaba un porcentaje del botín, era el trabajo perfecto para él. Eso sin mencionar que podía examinar todas las joyas y ponerles un precio aunque en esa determinada tarea solía pedirle mas consejo a su hermano. Fue en una de esas consultas cuando Raven se encapricho con la joya y la escondió, se notaba que era su sobrino e hijo de su hermano. Sin darse cuenta que su hermano se estaba quedando rezagado al estar sumergido en aquellos hermosos recuerdos, sin duda alguna le enseñaría a su sobrino el arte de robar, porque tenia cualidades para ello.

Acompaño la risa de Lifty al saber que dio en el clavo, no obstante cuando ya estaban apunto de llegar al muelle noto como alguien le estaba observando. Inconscientemente abrazo de manera mas protectora a Raven temiéndose lo peor. Buscaba con la mirada quien le estaba observando mas el graznido de un cuervo capto su atención, pudo ver como el animal dio una vuelta por su lado antes de dirigirse al callejón. No entendía que estaba pasando pero pudo divisar en las sombras a un sujeto con capucha, tenia el cuervo sobre su hombro. Estaba andando hacia él cuando escucho como Lifty le llamaba, mas no fue el único en escucharle porque todos los tripulantes en el barco de Russell comenzaron a alterarse. Volvió la mirada al callejón pero al no ver nada decidió dejarlo pasar y volver junto con su gemelo.

–¿Pasa algo,Shifty?– Pregunto Lifty al ver como su hermano miraba hacia un callejón.

–Nada, habrán sido imaginaciones mías.– Intentando no preocupar a su hermano aunque Raven no paraba de moverse señalando el barco.– Ahora vamos, chiquitín.–

Mirando a su hermano sin saber que pasaba pero ver al pequeño tan enérgico hizo que se lo quitase a Shifty y lo llevara sobre su hombro.– Ven con el tito Lifty, vamos a ver donde esta ese pirata tardon.¿Le echamos bronca por preocupar a Shifty?– Viendo como el pequeño asentía con la cabeza sin poder evitar reír entre dientes.

Negando levemente con la cabeza al ver como Lifty le hablaba a Raven proponiendo le tal cosa pero al menos parecían pasárselo bien y no iba a ser él quien les quitase la diversión. Finalmente subió al barco viendo como los tripulantes parecían haberse medio escondido a excepción de Wildfred, el segundo de abordo. Alzando una ceja sabiendo perfectamente que algo estaban tramando pero a saber que era, a veces aquellos tripulantes parecían como niños pequeños. Sin dudar en acercarse a Wildfred esperando algún tipo de explicación con respecto a esa tardanza por la cual no fueron a la posada. Percatándose que su hermano también parecía estar compinchado porque se acomodo junto con el pequeño en la barandilla del barco.

Nada mas que vio como el vigía hacia una señal de que el ladrón se encontraba allí tuvieron que darse mas prisa de lo esperado, no contaban con que fueran a llegar tan pronto. Pero habían logrado medio limpiar un poco la cubierta, odiaba cuando los planes no salían como debían porque se suponía que iban a colocar algún que otro ramo, pétalos en el suelo y velas para volver el ambiente mas romántico. Después el tripulante Sword iría a la posada, traería a Shifty y ahí su capitán podría llevar su cometido. Sin embargo aquello tendrían que dejarlo para otra ocasión. Avisaron como medianamente pudieron a Russell para que se fuera preparando, por su parte le tocaba entretener a Shifty y no era algo que le gustase. Aquel ladrón junto con Lifty parecían unos detectores de mentira, para colmo no había forma alguna de engañarles, se debían de saber todas las maneras con la cual engañar a alguien. Tragando algo de su propia saliva al ver como fruncía el ceño, conocía de primera mano el temperamento del peliverde y al igual que a su capitán era mejor no enfadarles.

–Hola,Shifty,¿Que tal habéis estado?¿Todo bien por la posada?

Con el ceño levemente fruncido viendo a Wildfred con cara de pocos amigos.– Muy bien, aunque no hay ron en la posada.–

–¡¿Como que no hay ron en la posada?! –Medio grito un tripulante.

–¡Calla,idiota! – Contesto otro antes de verse como lanzaban una bota.

Wildfred se llevo la mano al rostro, era mas que seguro que Shifty les había pillado.

–¿Vas a decirme que pasa y porque están medio escondidos los demás tripulantes o debo empezar a enojarme?– Preguntándole a Wildfred con los brazos cruzados comenzando a cabrearse porque si había pasado algo quería saberlo y fuera lo que estuviesen tramando era mejor que desembuchara.

Rascando se la nuca empezando a perder la serenidad que siempre solía tener.– Pues la verdad es que... –

– Ha sido cosa mía, Shifty.– Dijo Russell interrumpiendo a Wildfred mientras salia de su camarote.

Daba gracias a Poseidon porque su capitán hubiese salido a tiempo, no tardo mucho tiempo en apartarse para permitir que Shifty fuera con el. Ademas era la oportunidad perfecta para colocarse en su sitio y darles intimidad a la pareja. Nunca pensó que ese ladrón lograría robar el corazón de Russell o viceversa porque quien empezó a insinuarse fue el peliazul, todos los tripulantes fueron testigos de eso y de como una vez se confundió de gemelo.

Nada mas ver a Russell fue con el para poder abrazarle, no era de muchas muestras de cariño en publico, pero había estado meses sin la presencia del pirata así que no veía tan mal el mostrar un poco ese amor que les había terminado uniendo. Sintiendo como el peliazul le correspondía el abrazo aunque no tardo en sentir como aquellos rudos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Había añorado aquel peculiar sabor que poseía el pirata, el sentir aquellos brazos rodeando le, el calor que emitía...Sin embargo aun esperaba una respuesta de porque no habían ido a la posada nada mas llegar a Tierra firme. Tal vez su hermano nuevamente tenia razón y habían tenido problemas pero su instinto le decía que algo mas pasaba.

Le había tomado un poco mas de tiempo para prepararse, desde su camarote pudo escuchar a Shifty y como Wildfred estaba apunto de mandarlo todo por la borda. Por suerte había terminado de arreglarse a tiempo e impedir que la sorpresa fuera revelada. Abrazando al peliverde nada mas estuvo a su alcance y este le abrazo, odiaba estar lejos de el y siempre que salia a alta mar se llevaba consigo el pensamiento de que tal vez Shifty encontrase a alguien en su ausencia. No quería compartir al peliverde después de todo lo que le costo conquistarlo y solo conocía una forma para que siempre estuviesen juntos. Besando apasionadamente los labios del ladrón, depositando en el beso aquel amor que había surgido entre ellos. Aunque simplemente duraron pocos segundos, para su corazón fue la eternidad, porque si por él fuera hubiera permanecido más tiempo unido a los labios del peliverde. Posando su mano en la mejilla del contrario acariciándosela con delicadeza, amaba a aquel ladrón con todo su ser y daba gracias a Poseidon por haberle ayudado encontrar aquello que ni en sueños pensó que conseguiría, debido a la falta de alguno de sus miembros.

–Shifty, me gustaría preguntarte algo...había preparado algo mejor pero ahora entiendo que el momento perfecto no es volviendo el ambiente mas romántico.–

Mirando al pirata sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo pero no tardo mucho en ver como el pirata colocaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Puede que conscientemente no cayera en lo que estaba pasando pero su subconsciente ya estaba haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran lentamente.

Respirando profundamente mientras tomaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su gabardina, viéndose obligado a usar su garfio para mantener la mano del peliverde frente a él.- Shifty, te amo y no soporto la idea de perderte, cada vez que voy a alta mar temo que encuentres a alguien mejor, por eso me gustaría saber si...– Abriendo la caja para mostrar el anillo de color plateado que lucia una esmeralda junto con un zafiro.–¿Te casarías conmigo?–

Los tripulantes que estaban medianamente escondidos comenzaron a asomar sus cabezas estando atentos para escuchar la respuesta del ladrón. Mientras tanto Lifty entretenía a Raven porque este empezaba a impacientarse al querer ir con su hermano y con el pirata.

Sus mejillas habían terminado poniéndose rojas por completo, su mente se había quedado en blanco mas fue su corazón quien tomo el control.– Si quiero, Rus...–

Solo le basto escuchar aquel si para colocar le el anillo de compromiso y levantarse tan rápido como le permitieron sus patas de palo para poder besarle de forma apasionada e intensa. Aquel si había logrado hacer que su corazón latiese como nunca antes lo había hecho, la felicidad inundaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo y todo temor por perderle había desvanecido por completo. Podía escuchar de fondo como sus tripulantes empezaron a festejarlo pero estaba mas atento de poder mostrarle en aquel beso a Shifty lo inmensamente feliz que le había hecho. Abrazándole por la cintura para impedir que se alejara hasta que sus labios lo hicieran primero.

Sintiendo como le colocaba el anillo antes de dejarle terminar de hablar, pero aun así no le dio tiempo a decir el nombre del peliazul al sentir aquellos labios nuevamente sobre los suyos. Aquel pirata le había robado el corazón en aquellos meses y ahora sabia que estaría unido a el. Dejando que aquella felicidad le inundase junto con ese sentimiento cálido que emergía de sus corazones y se unían formando uno solo. Disfrutando de aquel momento aunque era completamente consciente que Raven querría estar en sus brazos. En cuanto sus labios se separaron de los de Russell no tardo en ver a Lifty enfrente de ellos, tomo con cuidado al niño para besarle en la frente antes ver como el pirata le había colocado el sombrero del capitán al pequeño. Apoyándose en el pecho de su prometido al mismo tiempo que este le abrazaba por la cintura. En sus labios había una sonrisa llena de felicidad, su corazón saltaba de alegría y de amor, nunca pensó que llegaría a comprometerse pero ahora le alegraba que aquel momento hubiese llegado.

Peste observaba con atención aquella escena alzando levemente una botella de ron a modo de celebración, se alegraba porque su capitán hubiera terminado unido a ese ladrón pero mas agradecía a Poseidon por haberles unido y permitir la unión de un hombre de mar con uno de tierra firme. Ahora en manos del dios del mar, estaba el guiarles a lo largo de aquella nueva travesía que acababan de emprender y que todos presenciarían.  
 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** _No he podido resistirme a escribir otro capitulo. La verdad es que necesitaba escribirlo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía a escribir y me gustaría poder acabar la historia._  
 _Les comunico que también cree un epilogo ya que antes de publicar mas historias me gustaría ir acabándolas o tener unos cuantos capítulos._  
 _Espero que os haya gustado la historia, si tenéis alguna sugerencia o alguna idea estoy abierta a ellas.(No me pidáis Flippy x Flaky porque esa pareja de tantos fics que hay, tantas imágenes, etc me aborrecen ya y me gusta escribir cosas no tan vistas como Russell x Shifty)_  
 _Un saludo a todos y tengan un grandioso día._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, hemos llegado al final de esta historia y solo espero que os guste. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **Aviso que esto es algo aparte que escribí y que quería que formara parte de la historia.**

 **…...**

 _ **~Epilogo~**_

–¿Qué pasó después,papa?– Pregunto un pequeño niño de tres años de cabellos negros como el carbón.

Mostrando le una sonrisa a su hijo antes de tomarle en brazos,teniendo cuidado de su garfio y alzarle hasta acomodarlo sobre uno de sus hombros mientras le llevaba a su respectiva habitación.–Oh, me alegra que lo preguntes, Raven. Cuando le conté a mis tripulantes que tu "papi" iba a formar parte de la tripulación no se lo tomaron muy bien. Comenzaron a gritar y a hacer un motín en mi contra, Shifty nos había robado muchas veces y todos estaban resentidos con él, a decir verdad creo que querían colgarnos como si fuéramos una piñata. Pero tu lo impediste y ablandaste el corazón de estos fieros piratas sedientos de sangre y de riquezas.–

–¿Otra vez le estas contando esa historia,Russell? A este paso vas a lograr que quiera irse a la mar.–Comento Shifty al verles llegar al cuarto de su hijo.

Riendo ante aquellas palabras mientras se acercaba a su amado y abrazarle por la cintura con su brazo libre.–Bueno, así estaríamos todos juntos, que pena que Lifty y tu os mareéis en alta mar. Es una gran desgracia para un pirata temido como yo que su esposo sea de tierra firme.– Dramatizando un poco mientras escuchaba las risas del pequeño.

–Oh, perdona pero no fui yo quien se compincho con mi hermano durante dos años para que yo cediera a casarme contigo.–Riendo entre dientes mientras tomaba en brazos a Raven.

Poniendo cara de asco al oír eso de sus padres porque sabia que ambos iban a ponerse "tontorrones" como solían decir los tripulantes. Abrazándose al cuello de su papi mientras se reía por ver a su papa mudo y sonrojado.– Papa se volvió un pulpo rojito.–

–¿Un pulpo?–Preguntaron extrañados Russell y Shifty al unisono.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su risa resurgía.– Papa es del mar, en el mar no hay tomates,¿verdad?–Sin tardar en oír las risas de sus padres antes de ser abrazado por ambos a la vez.

No pudo evitar contenerse la risa, ese niño le daba mil vueltas con esas contestaciones y explicaciones, su ingenio parecía no tener limites. Abrazándoles con cariño aprovechando para besar a su amado por un corto periodo de tiempo.– Si hay tomates pero no son como los de tierra firme.–

–¿Y como son, papa?–

–Pues el tomate de mar es anémona, es parecido a donde vive tu pez payaso.–Explicándole brevemente y de manera sencilla para no confundir a su hijo.

–También se le conoce como Actinia equina, Raven. Y ahora a dormir, mi pequeño.– Tumbando a su hijo en la cama para arroparle antes de besarle gentilmente en la frente.–Buenas no...–

–¡Papa no termino la historia,papi!–Interrumpiendo a Shifty e incluso se medio levanto hasta quedar sentado, no iba a dormirse hasta que no oyera el final.

Riendo levemente al ver como se ponía Raven, negándose a dormirse. No dudo en acercarse hasta sentarse a un lado de la cama aprovechando para apoyar su mano encima de la de Shifty.–¿Y como crees que acaba,mi pequeño grumete?–

Mirando a sus padres quedándose pensativo.–¿Siendo felices y comiendo perdices?– Dejando que el peliverde le volviera a recostar en la cama.

– Mmmm...¿Tu que piensas Shifty?– Pregunto Russell mirando a su amado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Negando levemente con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.– Yo creo que aun es pronto para ponerle un final a esta historia, pero te diré algo mi ladroncito, vivirán la mejor de las aventuras. Y ahora a dormir, mi pequeño cuervo.–

–Buenas noches, papi. Buenas noches, papa.– Mostrando les una sonrisa antes de acurrucarse junto con su peluche y cerrar lentamente los parpados.

–Buenas noches,hijo mio.– Dijo Russell antes de levantarse y esperar a que Shifty le acompañara para salir del cuarto.

–Dulces sueños, Raven.– Susurrando lo en un tono calmado antes de besarle en la frente e irse con el peliazul dejando descansar al niño.

Apagando la luz de la habitación mientras sentía como el pirata le abrazaba por la cintura, tomar la decisión de cuidar a ese pequeño había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Nunca podría agradecer con palabras la gratitud que le tenia a su esposo, no solo porque gracias a él pudo cuidar de Raven sino porque también le hizo la persona mas feliz de esa ciudad. No había muchos que aceptaran que era un ladrón y que nunca dejaría de serlo pero incluso él pudo encontrar aquello que pensó por años que tenia prohibido. Girándose para poder besar los labios de su amado en un apasionado beso, en el cual con cada latido de su corazón le diría cuanto le amaba.

Abrazando a Shifty mientras veía a Raven tumbado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, nunca se cansaría de ver aquel paisaje pero era consciente que el pequeño seguiría creciendo. Sintiendo como los labios de su amado se posaban sobre los suyos permitiendo le disfrutar de aquel maravilloso beso. Apoyando su garfio con cuidado sobre la cintura del contrario mientras que su mano terminaba en la nuca haciendo que ese beso se volviera mas profundo y apasionado de lo que ya era. No tenia palabras para describir aquel enorme gozo y la felicidad que sentía desde que Shifty le acepto como pareja. Quien sabe si con el tiempo lograría convencer a ambos gemelos para que les acompañara en sus travesías y no tuviesen que esperarle durante semanas. Pero de momento disfrutaría de cada instante que tuviese con ellos y cuidaría de su pequeña familia por siempre.

Descendiendo de la rama del árbol que estaba al lado de la posada para posarse con cuidado sobre la repisa de la ventana. Mirando atentamente con sus ojos negros a aquel niño que una vez vio en el callejón y que acogieron como un igual. Emitió un graznido que retumbo en silencio de la noche antes de emprender de nuevo el vuelo y surcar con sus alas negras el cielo nocturno.

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** _Finalmente y tristemente llego el final de esta historia,no suele gustarme ponerle final a mis relatos, siento que acaba y si por mi fuera estaría escribiendo por la eternidad. Pero hay que dar fin a una historia para poder contar otra.  
Se que muchos no esperaban algo romántico pero me salio solo, espero algún día escribir una historia que sea puro drama pero de momento poco a poco.  
Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Nos veremos en la próxima historia, un saludo a todos y tengan un grandioso día. _


End file.
